Reunion
by lightserenade
Summary: This is how I imagine the reunion between Shoutmon and Taiki after the Manga ended. Read to find out how they meet again after they seperated in Chapter 21.


It has been two years since his adventure with Shoutmon in the Digital World. Taiki Kudou continued to live a normal life from then on and is now a highschool student. Akari and Zenjirou were on different schools now but they still met up in the afternoon to chat and talk about everything that happened in their life.

The teenage boy was just leaving the school building after his last lesson ended and faced the sun for the first time that day. The weather was behaving strange lately. First it would rain and storm with temperatures that make you freeze and a few hours later the sun would blend you and the heat be unbearable. No one knew what caused those quick changes but it was known that it had to be some unnatural cause due to researchers' findings.

Taiki was walking down the quiet path alongside the river on his way back home right now. The path took him way longer than the bus would to get home but the boy enjoyed some peaceful time just by himself. He would always stop after he walked half of the route, staring into the water thoughtfully. Everyday at the same spot his thoughts would wander to his friends back in the other world.

Taiki would always wonder what they were doing right now. Ballistamon, Dorulumon, Cutemon, Beelzemon…and especially his best friend Shoutmon. Did he achieve his dream by now and became Digimon King? Gray eyes lowered in sadness at the thought of missing the moment of his friend finally becoming King. He would always stop his track of thought there and continue his way home, leaving his heart once again with that empty feeling.

The next day was Saturday, meaning the weekend finally arrived. Today Taiki planned to meet up with Akari and Zenjirou in town to hang out a bit so the student had some self-made pancakes for breakfast and then left in a hurry. He got the bus just in time and as he arrived in front of the bakery Akari decided to be their meeting point he already saw his friends waiting for him.

Since the weather was good today the three of them decided to sit outside and order some cake. Meanwhile they talked about the usual stuff. "Yesterday this Erik guy was so annoying again!" Akari ranted and Zenjirou listened to the whole thing while Taiki was somewhere else with his thoughts. No one noticed and before someone even could their orders arrived.

"Taiki what are your plans for the weekend?" he heard Akari ask him and figured he probably missed a lot if they already were at the 'weekend plans' topic. "Nothing so far." he said lamely and gained some weird glanced from his friends. But this time they would drop it and switch to something else to talk about. Now his friends were talking about their future dreams, like Jobs or silly things like becoming a Star like Nene did. But the keyword 'dream' hit him hard and it wouldn't go unnoticed by his loyal friends.

"What's wrong with you Taiki? You act strange today." Zenjirou finally pointed out while Akari nodded furiously. "Yes Taiki! You didn't overwork yourself again while helping someone else did you?" she yelled angrily but said boy just shook his head.

"Nothing like that Akari. I just didn't get lots of sleep." Taiki told her and she was suddenly quiet again. She already knew that Taiki was often dreaming about their adventures together in the Digital World lately but he especially dreamt often about his final goodbye with Shoutmon. The boy came to the redhead last monday in the need to talk about his dreams. He almost looked close to tears whenever his best friend's name left his lips and Akari would never forget that sight of Taiki again. She almost wished to see the Digimon again for Taiki's sake but she knew it was impossible. But even she had to admit that she missed Shoutmon and the others a lot.

"Go home and get some sleep then!" Akari said in an acted bossy tone so Zenjirou wouldn't get more suspicious and ask more unneccessary questions. Taiki offered his friends a wide grin and nodded. "Thanks I will!" he said and paid for his unfinished food before he left his friends on their own.

Taiki was now on his own again, walking along the same path again he always chose whenever he wanted to be alone. He was standing close to the water as he watched the beautiful colors of the sun being reflected in the river.

"A dream huh?" the boy mumbled quietly to himself. He remembered that he told Shoutmon he would find his dream and would fulfill it before his best friend would achieve his goal of becoming King. But he still haven't found one. He had many wishes but a dream he could call his own?

He clenches his teeth at the thought of the small red digimon and turned around to go back home. The empty feeling inside his heart was more present now than ever.  
Back at home Taiki threw himself on his bed, his arm resting on hia forehead to cover his tired eyes which were fighting unneccessary tears. Memories of Shoutmon's tears when he was about to leave were burning in his chest as he was fighting his own. He felt so strong back then. That he would find his own dream and then would go on another adventure with Shoutmon again. It was a promise between men after all. But if he still wasn't able to find his dream he would never see his best friend again like this and the thought was killing him inside.

Suddenly the boy felt cold and Taiki was already blaming the weather again but as he removed his arm to open his eyes he realized a familiar white area surrounding him. He realized this familiar situation immediatly. This was just like back then when a voice was talking to him, giving him the Xros Loader to save Shoutmon. Before he could call out for whatever brought him here he heard the same voice like two years ago.

"What is your dream Taiki Kudou?" asked the deep voice in the bright light which made a shiver run down his spine. His dream? How could he answer that right now? "I have none…" he finally found himself able to speak and waited for the voice to reply.

Suddenly images filled the white sphere. His friends were in them, fighting against some kind of enemy he couldn't recognize. It couldn't be the Bagra Army then. Where his friends in danger again? Ballistamon, Lillymon, Dorulumon, Cutemon, Starmon…everyone was there fighting but where was his friend Shoutmon? Worry spread inside his chest as he held onto his Xros Loader tightly.

"Where is Shoutmon!?" he screamed angrily. "I want to see him! I can't turn my back on them! Please bring me to my friends!" Taiki continued to yell desperately until the deep voice responded again.  
"If that's your wish…" and before the boy could question that choice of words he was already falling.

When Taiki opened his eyes again he faced a bright blue sky without any cloud blocking the view. What happened? After he finally realized what happened he sat straight up, eying his surroundings. He already knew he was back in the Digital World but that still didn't tell him if he was anywhere near his friends. With the images of his friends fighting still burning fresh in his mind he stood up on his feet and began to walk through the green landscape without any clue where he was going.

Taiki was now walking through the Digital World for hours now and even though he didn't know how many exactly he could tell by the sun slowly disappearing. He was tired and his legs were shaky and wobbly from exhaustion. He still had to bear the lack of sleep, too from the past week so that wasn't helping either for his will to keep Taiki's body walking. But after twenty more minutes he saw a village in the distance and his eyes filled with hope. He knew that village too well. The village of smiles. The sight, even if still far away, brought a smile to his face. But even though his mind screamed at him to go on he was now leaning against a tree to rest, not able to move anymore.  
From that place Taiki had to watch the village from far away for the time being but he hated to see those Digimon fighting without him being able to do something. He wanted to help- no he needed to help them.

"I-I can't turn my back on them now..Not when I am almost ther-" Taiki whispered at himself angrily and pushed himself back on his feet, taking slow steps foreward to the village. Out of nowhere an unknown Digimon appeared in front of him, seeming ready to attack as it spread his claws to kill him. Grey eyes widened in horror as he feared to never see his friends again. He already said his prayers for Shoutmon and the others to stay alive as he heard the most familiar scream in the distance.  
"Rokki Damashi!" was the only thing that echoed in the forest before the Digimon in front of him was hit by a ball of energy and slowly disappearing.  
Tired eyes wandered to the direction where the voice came from and suddenly a shadow was seen between the trees. Finally he could see his best friend as the moonlight showed the Digimon's features in the darkness. Shoutmon looked slightly different from how he did two years ago but it still was him. So he was alive after all. Taiki already feared the worst after he didn't see him in those images back then.

"S-shoutmon…" mumbled the tired boy and shocked the red Dragon as he finally realized who he just saved. "TAIKI!" Shoutmon screamed in surprise and ran up to their dearly missed General. "Welcome ba-" the Digimon wanted to greet with a confident and cool smirk but the teenager's legs already gave up and Taiki was sunken down on his knees, throwing his arms around his best friend, his face buried in Shoutmon's shoulder.

His Partner was more than shocked to see their always so strong General crying now but he could perfectly understand his feelings. Even he shed tears as Taiki decided to go back to the human world. There were just times when emotions are stronger than a man could handle.

"I finally found my dream." Taiki mumbled into the small but strong shoulder with sobs constantly interrupting him. "I want to go on another adventure with you. It's not just because I can't turn my back on you all..I..I want to be here!" the boy said desperately while burying his nails into Shoutmon's rough skin.

Shoutmon smirked at those words and actually had to oppress some tears himself from the happiness at seeing his Soul Brother again.

"Heh, how about we make your dream come true then? Come on Taiki let's scream it out loud to the world to hear, that dream of yours!" the Digimon said after Taiki loosened his grip on his Partner.

Shoutmon was already back into fighting position and with their friends already waiting on the battlefield Taiki stood up again, his body feeling stronger than ever. "Shoutmon!" he yelled with a smile on his face while holding up his Xros Loader. "DIGIXROS!"


End file.
